Field of the Invention
The technical field relates to lighting control and more particularly related to real-time lighting control system and real-time lighting control method.
Description of Related Art
The means of lighting control of the related art is to arrange a passive infrared (PIR) sensor at an entrance of a building and make the PIR sensor connect to all the lighting devices.
Above-mentioned PIR sensor will trigger a trigger signal to all the lighting devices for automatically controlling all the lighting devices to be turned on a pre-default time (such as 30 seconds) continuously when detecting that a user enters.
The lighting control means of the related art has following disadvantages of: the lighting control means of the related art has no ability of controlling the lighting device to be turned on continuously for providing lighting and making the user inconvenient when the user is still in situ because the PIR sensor can only detect a moving object; and, the lighting control means of the related art only has ability of controlling all the lighting devices to be turned on simultaneously, having no ability of controlling only part of the lighting devices to be turned on dynamically according to the user's position and thus resulting in waste of electricity.